New Beginings
by KlutzyGoldfish
Summary: When new girl Bella Swan moves to the small town of Forks, she is instantly drawn to outsider Edward Cullen. But not everyone is what they appear. Bella of all people should understand that. This big move has made her a master of disguise...All Human BPOV
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Role of A Lifetime**

**  
Hey everyone! And that's for taking the time out of your day to read my little story. It really means a lot. If you can take even more time out of you day to review, well I won't be complaining…  
Enjoy!!!!**

**  
*I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, they are property of Stephanie Meyer***

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

My head rested on the cold wood of my old desk. I still had an hour until I had to get to school, and I couldn't pretend to be asleep any longer, in truth I had been up since 4:00 in the morning, sleep was not an option. It wasn't nerves I was feeling… it was something else. Anxiousness I guess was a better word. Which was strange. I was hardly ever anxious, only one time, last year when I got that damn text message from..._him._ And than it all changed, and now I was, well I was here; months later, after all the preliminary hearings and the identity changes, and promises of "new beginnings". I heard my 'father's' footsteps trudging up the stairs to wake me up, and got up from my desk, fully dressed already and ready to go. It was odd, hearing anyone's footsteps on the stairs; I'd never had stairs until I moved here. Only 45 minutes to spare until school started. Hah. Another five minutes and I might kill myself of restlessness. I never realized how annoying free time was. I would kill for a good solid essay or project to do, something I never thought I'd say. Anything to fill in the idle minutes until I could get into my lovely new/old 1950s faded red Chevy Truck and drive to my own personal torture chamber, sometimes known as Forks High School. I knew nothing about cars, but my trusty 1995 Saturn SC2 had been taken away after the hearings and before my "make-over". Anything that could identify me had to be removed from my life. So I lost Pluto, what my old best friend Briana and I affectionately named my old car because it was too small to be a real car; just like Pluto was apparently too small to be a real planet. In that moment I felt a pain swelling in my chest as I thought about Briana…and how she had no idea what had really happened to me.

A soft knock interrupted my nothingness. "Come in Ch--Dad," I said catching myself. I gave Charlie a small smile and gestured around my room. "Welcome to my humble abode." I joked as Charlie peeked his head in. "I'm getting ready to leave now. I just have to eat breakfast." I said as he gave me a small nod. It was obvious he was trying not to spend too much time around me, less chance for me to slip up in case the house was bugged. I don't see how it could be, the US Marshalls had combed everywhere, and then given me Charlie as protection and to fill the role as single father in my new life. Charlie was all right. But I missed my real father, and my mother, and amazingly even my younger sister Katie. But for the time being we were separated. It was for the best. I continually told myself this. I was starting to believe it. Sometimes it came in useful to have been previously gone to a Dramatic Arts high school in Arizona. I was about to start the role of a lifetime.

_All the world's a stage. _I mused.

Charlie, like the new me, didn't say much. It would make it easy to live with I guess, not having to worry about arguing and bonding time like with real parents. He'd stay out of my way, and I'd stay out of his. As long as he carried that big gun and was ready to use it in case something went wrong, I was fine. I grabbed my scantily supplied backpack, housing only a binder and some pens, and walked very carefully down the stairs. Running and me didn't mix too well, especially downwards when extra gravity was involved. Of course my clumsiness was the one thing I was taking with me from my old life. I rolled my eyes; of everything I could keep it was my klutzo status, not my perfect hair. Knowing my track record I would fall and hit my head on a wall and have a concussion. Wonderful, I would be known as the new girl who was sent to the hospital on the first day. What a reputation. As of right now I was trying very very hard not to have any reputation. I just wanted to blend. Blend with the grey sky and green trees. I had never ever wanted to blend in my life. Lor Geller was an aspiring actress, always the first to try anything new, the first to accept any dare. Lor Geller was tan like most Arizonians, with deep green eyes, light blond hair almost touching her belly button. She was loud, opinionated, and funny.

I glanced in the mirror over the little stand in the hallway. Bella Swan glanced back. Bella was quiet, shy, and blended. I hated my new self. I knew it was shallow, but I didn't feel beautiful anymore. Didn't feel confident. Bella was pretty I guess, but ordinary. My eyes looked over my bleached white skin, shoulder length wavy hair and brown eyes. There was a time in my life, around 13 I believe, that I had wished I had brown eyes.

"Be careful what you wish for," I said rolling my eyes. I couldn't believe I was talking to myself. I had never been so lonely in my life.

"Good luck today Bella." Charlie sat as I sat down with my cereal bowl, clearly unsure what to tell me.

"Thanks Dad." I said knowing this must be hard for him too.

We ate in silence and Charlie left before I did, placing his bowl in the sink before heading out to the police station, where he now worked as a cover. Plus it was useful to know what was going on. He'd have a heads up on any violence or odd sightings. I was left alone, which I didn't mind, but wasn't really used to. My mother would have insisted on driving me to school herself. In a way I was glad I was left alone, would draw less attention when you don't show up with a parent. Still the thought of my mom made me sad and made me wonder if she was feeling any better since leaving the hospital, and I did my best to push painful thoughts from my head, which I was pretty successful with.

When I could put it off no longer, I placed my own used bowl in the sink, knowing I would do the dishes later tonight. It would help; doing housework would give me something to do at least. If I was left with nothing to do for too long, my mind would start to wonder and let my imagination take over, and so would my memories.

I sighed as I pulled on my plain black jacket and old brown boots, imagining I was a soldier gearing up for war. I missed my bright, colorful, and sometimes hand made clothes. Anything to stand out had been my motto, always be different. Different is remembered and you want to be remembered, those remembered get cast in movies. My grey mood matched the sky, as I walked outside and started up _the thing_.

It took me only a few moments to get to the school. I was early, even with all my delaying and took the time to go to the office and pick up my schedule for the day, maybe introduce myself to the principle. I knew I had to lay low, but I still wanted to be friendly.

I parked my large red truck in the first spot I could find and went inside my new school. The office was to the right of the entrance, with large glass doors showing me that there were three desks in what appeared to be only a seating room, with doors and hallways leading off into other offices further inside the school.

The lady at the first desk was nice enough but when I said my name, there was no flash of recognition, no large smile and "Good Morning Miss Geller!" like at my old school. _No need to get touchy... _I reminded myself. _You gave up who you were the moment you agreed to go on a date with James Laurent. _The frown I didn't realize I was even wearing deepened. I still sighed, unhappily and left the office, just as the mass of the student body was entering through the main doors.

That was when I saw him. The most beautiful boy I had ever seen, and possibly I most beautiful I would ever see. I smiled. And he walked right by me, without even a second glance. I felt like I'd been slapped. I'd never been ignored like that before. I'd always smile, and make friends. I made myself look away from the guy who got away, knowing I would not give up on him. First chance, I was introducing myself. _No you are not._ I reminded myself. _You are no longer Lor Geller, you are Bella Swan. And you are a shy, little…no one. _I cringed inwardly, and looked down at my schedule. This was going to be harder than I thought. I just kept repeating to myself _"Role of a lifetime…role of a lifetime…role of a lifetime."_

I made it through English, Math, and History without too much trouble. The other boys here were extremely friendly and one boy, Mike Newton, took it upon himself to be my own personal tour guide. I guess I didn't look as bad as I thought I did. These boys certainly gave me their full attention. I didn't mind, but no matter who made their way over and introduced themselves; my mind was on the boy I had seen in the hallway.

I was invited to have lunch with Mike and some of his other friends, and I tried to take this distraction to keep my mind off '_He-who-must-not-be-named'_. I laughed quietly. It wasn't that he must not be named, I just happened to not know his name.

At lunch I sat with Mike, a talkative girl named Jessica, who as Lor I would have put to shame-I saw through her 'lets be friends act' but Bella was nice and put up with it, a quiet girl named Nicole, I knew there had to be some sense of adventure under the good-girl façade and few other people whose names had already floated from my mind. I couldn't keep my eyes on my own table; I kept drifting towards the table that held the boy from the hallway and 4 others, who were almost as beautiful.

Jessica, just as nosy as I thought she was, watched me watching them and laughed. I managed to tear my eyes away, and tried not to give her too much of a dirty look. I settled for confused, and the phrase '_role of a lifetime' _floated once more through my mind.

"Who are they?" I asked quietly, and Jessica immediately knew whom I meant. She explained to me that they were the Cullen's, with a small flick of her plain brown hair. Watching her do this I said a sudden urge to smile and flick my own hair; my new brunette locks were much nicer than her natural ones. I took comfort in that. I was shameless and shallow and I knew it. Don't judge me.

"They are the Cullens and the Hales. They hang out with no one but themselves. Too rich and perfect for everyone else. Dr Cullen and his wife adopted the Hales a few years back, and the other three are theirs biologically. I think." She said with a roll of her dull brown eyes, which were no match to my almost golden brown ones. I couldn't help notice that this girl almost looked like a diluted version of the new me. I tuned back into what she was saying. "The blond girl is Rosalie Hale, and her twin brother Jasper is the other blond. They are a year older than us. Seniors. The small dark haired girl is Alice Cullen, junior too, and the large muscley one is Emmet Cullen, also a senior." I tried not to roll my eyes at her stunning lack of creative adjectives at describing the students at the table. "And_ that_ is Edward Cullen, junior." She said smiling almost involuntarily at the perfect boy. "Don't waste your time." She added, glancing at me almost disdainfully. So I wasn't alone in my conquest for him. Interesting. Jessica was still talking about them, filling me in, but I had drifted out then, and lost the rest of what she was saying. I was unable to concentrate on anything but them. The bell rang, a sharp awakening from the daydreaming I had been doing and I eventually remembered I had biology to go to, which would be easy. I had been in Advance Placement bio in Arizona.

Unfortunately I got a little lost on the way to the room, and was at least five minutes late. Normally I would have relished in the idea that when I walked in all eyes would be on me, but now I was blending.

When I found the room, I was shocked to discover the only free seat was next to the Cullen boy, Edward. I made my way carefully to sit next to him, not sure what to say. If I was Lor, I would push my hair behind my ear, and smile brightly with a friendly introduction and a handshake. But I was no longer Lor and I had to stop living in the past. So instead, I sat down, and looked down at the desk, trying not to glance at the gorgeous boy I no longer had the nerve to talk to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Are you happy now?**

**Thank You so much to my beta and awesome friend Flightlessbird11 for helping me so much. If you didn't proof read my work, I don't know where I'd be. ( I sugsgest you all check out her story Someone to Watch Over Me).  
**

**This chapter is more of a filler chapter than that of real substance. But I promise, the good is coming. Just be patient =] Reviews are always nice, they let me know what you do and don't like about my story so its better in future chapters. Thankies!  
**

***I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer***

**-----------------------------------****-----------------------------------****-----------------------------------****-----------------------------------****-----------------------------------**

I drove home in _the thing_ after gym class, with out interaction between Edward and I. The only thing he graced me with was a curious, than dirty look towards the beginning of class, which I couldn't understand. Than general ignoring.

Biology had been interesting to say the least. I was not used to being ignored, especially not when the guy was so breathtaking, and I was so average. So I spent the entire period trying to not notice Mike Newton, who sat two rows behind me, noticing me, while trying not to let Edward notice I was trying not to notice him. It was all a big noticing mess. After giving me a dirty look, I eventually gave up and created a curtain between Edward and me with my dark hair; but even that didn't help and I spent the period imagining him glancing at me, and wondering who the dark-haired, mysterious new girl was. Thank gosh I had already taken this class because I paid no attention that day.

As the bell finally rang, I tripped out of my chair and stumbled to the door behind Edward who was down the hallway and out of sight before I had the nerve to say anything. At least Mike was next to me all the way to the gym. He talked, about God knows what, and I was able to leave once we had to go into different changing rooms. _Lunch, bio, than gym. You lucky girl._ I pulled off my no label grey t-shirt and dark jeans, stripping into just my underwear and bra as I pulled on my gym clothes. I wasn't shy. It was like being in a bathing suit to me. I was aware of a few girls glancing my way, and I resisted the urge to yell "Take a picture, it'll last longer." In Arizona, most girls had a body like mine; we spent so much time in pools that we all worked hard for our six-pack abs and small hips. Apparently here, not so much. I quickly pulled on my shorts and Forks High shirt, suddenly self-conscious. I would be careful when changing next class. Didn't need anything for people to talk about, even a memorable body.

The highlight of gym was that the coach didn't make me participate, only watch today. The students were playing volleyball, and while I had always liked sports, I just wasn't any good at them. I was aware of Mike playing extra well whenever he thought I was watching. Diving just a bit more, hitting just a bit higher, jumping a little higher… Finally the period ended and I changed back into my clothes, in a bathroom stall this time.

I avoided Mike as I got to my truck, pausing only to look around the crowded parking lot and watch for the Cullens and the Hales to leave school, like the rest of the eager kids. They weren't hard to spot through the crowds and I watched at they made their way to the very end of the parking lot, and get inside a shiny silver Volvo, with Edward in the driver's seat. Then I carefully climbed into the old truck and took a minute inside the warm cabin to breathe deeply. I had managed to get through the first day of school without slipping up. Being Bella Swan wasn't so bad. Shy and ordinary as she was, it was kind of fun playing the character of someone so different. This was certainly better than any of the acting exercises that we had done at my old school. I closed my eyes, thinking for a minute of my old school. A school for Performing Arts wasn't really as different as most people would think. We had Math, and History and English, but we also had Acting, Dance, Music, Directing, and Designing. Instead of Jocks, Cheerleaders and Nerds, we had the Actors, the Dancers, the Musicians, and the Creators. I had been going to that school since 6th grade. And yet, besides Briana, who was considered a Creator, I found I wasn't really missing it as much as I thought I would. When everything happened with James, I realized how little of a connection I really had there. Sure I had friends, I had family, I had boys…but was I really happy? _Of course you were!_ Scoffed the little voice that had been making a recurring appearance throughout the day. Before this I hadn't realized I could actually have conversations with myself. I opened my eyes, and pushed my wavy hair behind my ears and put the car into reverse, trying not to run anyone over as I made my way out of the school parking lot and towards 'home'.

I hadn't been assigned much homework, some light reading in a play I'd already performed twice at my old school, and some math questions that could be done by a monkey, so I decided to waste my time trying my hand at cooking. I had never really cooked before. I never had to. My mother was a fantastic cook. She could make anything delicious, no matter how awful you thought it was going to be. I tried not to cry at the thought of my mother. How the very last time I had seen her, seen my entire family, was in that hospital room after she had been shot. How could they know I was saying goodbye? That they weren't coming with me? I leaned against the counter and tried not to cry. I knew that I had done the right thing, but going into hiding separated from my parents and sister, because if they didn't know where I was, if anything went wrong they would be safe. And yet still, I was selfish. I wanted them with me here and now in dreary Forks, not where ever they had been relocated. I couldn't think about it too much, couldn't make myself relive those moments with James…

I shook my head, as if it was some etch-a-sketch and I could just erase those thoughts with just a simple nod. If only it were that easy. But I was not Lor Geller, ex-girlfriend of that psycho and his father, destroyer of lives. I was Bella Swan. Shy, quiet, new…and hopefully a good cook.

Charlie didn't have much, but I was able to make some grilled-cheese sandwiches and tomato soup for us. I was just finishing setting the table when he walked in.

Charlie looked at the table, and then at me, placing our sandwiches on our plates, and I thought I saw a ghost of a smile on his aged face. "Welcome home," I said, giving him my own small smile. I was going to make this as least weird as possible. "I hope you don't mind I made dinner."

"I'm an awful cook, Bells," Charlie said, gracing me with a nickname and a full smile. "This looks great." I had learned, from our months together before, during and after the trails, that Charlie rarely showed his emotions or his thoughts, so I knew he was really putting an effort in. I smiled back, bigger this time. I had a feeling Charlie and I were going to get along just fine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Love at first site**

**OK, here's a new chapter! I know that about 100 people are reading my story thanks to the traffic updates (! OMG THANKS GUYS) but no one is reviewing.=[ **

**Thanks again to Flightlessbird11 for proof reading all my work. I hope I'm not moving too fast here introducing the whole Edward/Bella romance. Let me know.  
**

***I do not own Twilight or any characters, they are property of Stephanie Meyer***

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

That night the rain didn't keep me up until all hours of the night, and neither did my anxiety. I got at least 5 hours of sleep, which was a new record since the James incidents. I woke up the next morning and I knew what to expect at school. I even knew there would be a hottie sitting next to me in bio. So I had that to look forward to. I ate another fast cereal breakfast, this one without Charlie, who was on the early morning shift, as he was every Wednesday, and pulled on my black jacket. I was ready to battle the elements, both weather-wise and school-wise.

I ran across the lawn, slipped on the wet grass, and made it to my truck, before the swirling mist and rain could do too much damage. Even before I went from Lor to Bella, I had worn little to no make up unless I was on stage, so I didn't have to worry about that getting ruined from the wetness outside. But I wasn't used to constantly feeling so damp. My clothes felt different, my shoes made weird squishing sounds, and my now wavy hair was also frizzy and clung to the back of my neck in wet strips.

I had never felt so ugly in my life.

The ride to school was slow, I avoided as many puddles as I could, since I didn't know how safe my tires are and I wasn't in the mood to hit a tree. Although I knew this old truck was sturdy, and would probably come out unscathed. I on the other hand was very breakable as I constantly found out.

I passed through my morning classes at school and was able to keep Mike at bay, and when lunch rolled around, my eyes glanced hopefully towards the Cullen/Hale table and counted one…two…three…four…five head's. I sighed. He sat there, looking almost like king of the table. After lunch, I made my way to Mr. Banner's class. Hope flooded through me again, and I sat next to Edward and smiling softly. But he didn't even look at me. Gym was a blur of volleyballs and arms and a bunch of "OWs" from those silly enough to be in my way. I only hit Mike with the ball once, but he stayed out of my way after that. School followed this routine Thursday and Friday as well, there was the hope of seeing Edward and the disappointment after he rejected me.

The weekend passed much like school. In a boring blur of books, homework and being left alone. Charlie wasn't used to living with a teenage girl, and had taken as much police work as possible. It must feel nice to engage yourself in something so familiar. I wasn't allowed to. No drama. No dance. No singing. I couldn't even keep my real computer. Too traceable. Instead I had a computer that looked as old as my truck, but it didn't really matter. I couldn't email or IM anyone and I didn't know anyone here well enough to bother creating a new screen name to share. I no longer had a Facebook or Myspace. The computer was my way to the outside word, but the outside world didn't know who I was, and I couldn't tell them.

So instead I had started reading. Charlie has supplied my bedroom with a few old paperbacks by authors I'd ignored when in my old English class. I spent Friday afternoon, and most of Saturday and Sunday reading a tattered old copy of Wuthering Heights. I remembered Mrs. Petrone, my old English teacher, talking about this book in a few classes. I think we were even supposed to have read it, but I had always bullshited my way through those classes. Acting was all I had ever cared about.

Besides reading, I also did laundry, vacuumed and tidied up my practically bare room. I looked around my new space…I really needed to redecorate. I wondered if Bella Swan was a shopper. I decided not. She wasn't fashionable and she wasn't into all that girly stuff. She hadn't had many friends back in Florida where she came from, and had never really been into trips to the mall. _Wow._ I thought with a smirk, looking into the same mirror in the hallway I had on the first day of school._ You are really turning yourself around._

I examined my reflection again. My hair was wavy and shiny with multiple shades of brown highlights and low lights to look natural. My skin, although bleached too much paler than I was ever used to, had a natural blush and was pimple-free. The honey-brown eyes now shone with a yearning of what was to come. As I thought about my past three days of school, I realized I was having fun being Bella. Silent, smart, shy and with the strange ability to draw people in. Who knew being quiet could be so much fun?!

At lunch on Monday, I brought Wuthering Heights with me, and immersed myself in the story, not even bothering to look at the Cullen table because I knew I would just be disappointed when they weren't looking back. And Bella, unlike Lor would have been, was okay with that. I guess I was so into my story that lunch seemed to pass more quickly. I dragged myself from my seat and made my way to Mr. Banner's class, one of the first to arrive. I pulled out my notebook and a pen; ready to take notes I already had taken the previous semester.

Finally, as the bell was ringing, only one seat was open. The one next to me. Then he walked in. At first he seemed to be ready to ignore me again, but his face became curious as he sat next to me. Then he spoke. I had never heard a voice more perfect than that coming from Edwards's faultless lips. It mesmerized me so, that I almost lost the ability to speak. Eventually I stopped starring at him like a confused goldfish, and managed to remember what he was saying to me.

"Hey. I'm Edward," he said as his bright green eyes smoldered into mine.

"Bella," I said, once more gracing him with my world-renowned impression of a goldfish.

"It's nice to meet you Bella," he said with a smile that pulled up just the right corner of his lips.

"It's…nice to meet you too," I wasn't sure whether to shake hands or something, so instead I just gripped my pen tighter. _Stop staring!_ The annoying little voice that had taken up residence in my head lately yelled at me. I managed to take its advice though, turned towards the front of the room, and releasing the death-grip on my pen slightly. I really didn't want it to explode on one of the few white shirts I owned now.

Mr. Banner was putting the directions to a lab on the board.

"This lab should be easy," I said giving him a small, unsure smile. I had already done it in Arizona.

Edward looked over the papers for the lab that had just been passed out. "No doubt it will be," he agreed, looking slightly amused at the silly 'Identifying Cells with a Microscope' lab. "But let's let Mr. Banner believe he knows better than us. After all we are measly students."

Edward didn't realize how dangerous he was sitting next to me; he was lucky I didn't faint. I missed most of what he was saying. But the words I didn't miss were _"let's"_ and _"we."_ Plural words. Words describing us together. As a pair of sorts. It was enough to make my face heat up in the familiar sensation that let me know I was blushing fuchsia. Exactly what I wanted. To look like a grape in front of Edward. _Get a hold of yourself Swan._

I was right. The lab was simple; Edward and I finished before many groups had even started preparing their second slide. At this point, I had gained the confidence to give Edward my typical large smile. I can't explain it, but in that moment, I wanted nothing more than to reach over and touch any part of Edward I could reach…his face, his hair, his…toned and muscular arms. My imagination took its cue and I thought of being the one whom he wrapped his fit and perfect arms around. I gave an involuntary shiver then, getting goose-bumps just thinking about touching him. _Can you say love at first site?_

Finally, I tore my eyes away from Greek God look-alike and focused instead on the plain black plastic tabletop; my eyes almost burning from the harsh difference in beauty. "So…" I said, hating the silence that was building between us. I looked back at Edward. "How about that…..rain. It's quite water like and its making everything all wet. I'm not really used to the wet. I mean rain…there is not lots of rain where I come from. Not a big water person," I said lamely. I felt myself blushing again. What the hell was I talking about? Since when was I the Queen of Awkward Ramblings, in the Land of the Psycho? _Since now apparently_.

Edward looked at me like I had three heads and each one had a different color skin and each was speaking a different language. _Please like crazy girls,_ I pleaded. And suddenly Edward laughed. It was quiet, but perfect. I smiled, not sure if he was laughing because he thought I was being funny, or because he couldn't believe he was stuck sitting next to me.

"You certainly know how to keep one interested in the conversation," Edward said once he finished laughing. As he looked at me, his eyes continued to smile. "So where do you come from that you don't like the rain, Oh Dry One?" He said, amusement still in his voice.

I blushed again. I opened my mouth and was about to say Arizona, where is only rains two or three times a year. But I quickly realized my mistake. "Jacksonville, Florida." I managed to get out, remembering my back-story. I had practiced it and practiced it, much like I had memorized any stage monologue.

"No water in Florida?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was just kidding about the weather thing. I mean hey, I'm surrounded by water. I love the beach!" I had never been to a beach in my life. "The rain though, I really don't like. Never have," I said honestly. This was the most I'd talked to a person my entire time at school in Forks.

"So why did you move to grey Forks from sunny Jacksonville?" He asked, his amusement replaced once again by curiosity.

I was saved from answering by the ringing of the bell and the groans of students all around who hadn't finished their lab. I grabbed my answer sheet and my backpack and stood up carefully, walking to the front of the room to hand my completed work to Mr. Banner.

I was about to trip over the lip of the door, when a strong hand pulled me upright before most people notice I was falling. I turned to look at my savior and blushed when I saw it was Edward. Fantastic, to him now I was no more than a confused, klutzy goldfish. I was becoming quite good at becoming pink. I hadn't known he was so close behind me, and pulled my backpack more tightly around my shoulders. "Thanks," I practically whispered.

"Anytime."

And than he was gone. He had answered so quietly, and been down the hallway so quickly I wasn't sure he had ever been standing there. But the spot on my waist that burned pleasantly from where he touched me let me know otherwise. For the first time ever, I entered the gym smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Blast from the past**

**So a little shout out to Flightless11 as usual for helping and Hgbkwrm, because I'm starting to love her. Actually I'm reading your story, the Cedar Springs one. Awesome job, keep going!!! Ok guys for those confused as to why Lor/Bella is in Forks in the first place and why she changed her name and all…here is a little look into the past and even a glimpse into the future at the end. Enjoy!**

**And keep reviewing. You like it when people review you, I like it too!**

***I do not own Twilight or any characters, they are property of Stephanie Meyer***

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Let me carry those, Gorgeous," James said as he took my books from my arms. I turned from my locker and smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Why thank you kind sir," I said in my best southern accent. We were doing a 15-minute recap of _Gone With the Wind_ for film class, and I was practicing whenever I could. We began filming this week, and one could never be too prepared.

James smiled right back at me, and I couldn't help but feel like I was the luckiest girl in the world. This week I had gotten an A on my English paper on Shakespeare, the role of Eponine in this semesters production of Les Miserable, and the cutest most thoughtful boyfriend. And it was only Wednesday! What more could a girl want?

As we walked down the hallway, everything began to change. The lockers melted away and became the walls of my bedroom, and instead of walking down the green and white tiles that made up my high school, I was sitting on my bed, James paced in front of me. We had been going out for about three months.

"I said who's Jimmy?" James yelled again, holding my phone and shaking with anger. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Jimmy's my freaking partner in dance class!" I shouted back, in a mixture of annoyance, rage and fear. "How dare you go through my phone!"

"I was making sure it was still working," James said, eerily quiet in the contrast of the yelling we had just been doing. "You haven't been answering my text messages, so I wanted to see if it was broken."

When we first started dating, James' texts were sweet. They woke me each morning with a sweet message and sent me off to sleep with sweet dreams. But over the past few weeks, the messages where constantly asking where I was, and why I wasn't answering my phone and who I was out with. I didn't feel the need to answer those; it was none of his business.

"Well it is," I said simply. Crossing my arms across my chest. "Give it back."

"Why?" James demanded. His voice rising again. "So you can text Jimmy some more and plan your little secret meeting, you little slut?" James pushed me down onto my bed hard, and I felt like I'd been slapped. Jimmy was gay first off, and the two off us had been meeting three times a week in preparation for our dance recital; which would act as our midterm test for the class. But seeing the anger in James' eyes as he leaned over me alerted me that explaining this to him would be pointless. So I lay there quietly. My family was out, seeing my little sister Katie's friend in a show at the local community theatre, I would be yelling for help to know one.

"You are mine," James said simply, each word dripping with control and fury. I resisted the urge to yell back that I belonged to no one, but I didn't want to anger him more when clearly James had the upper hand. "Don't forget that," he hissed through clenched teeth before leaning down to forcibly kiss me.

Before the scene could change again, I woke up, disoriented for a minute. The clock next to me read 5:07 am, and I knew I wasn't going to continue to sleep. Fantastic. The one night it wasn't raining and yet I still couldn't get a good nights rest.

Over two weeks had passed since the first time Edward Cullen spoke to me, but we hadn't had a real conversation since. We said 'hello' but that was about it. Last Tuesday when my back pack over turned and all my books came tumbling out as I left biology, Edward bent down to pick them up but I turned him a way with a hissed "I don't need your help." I felt bad afterwards, but if he couldn't talk to me like a normal person on a daily basis, why did I need his charity.

It was almost like he was afraid to continue talking to me.

I wasn't sure why. If anything I should have been the one to be afraid talking around him. After all, he made me lose my mind filter and I found it difficult to think when looking into his emerald eyes. Around him, I was constantly at risk of saying something about who I really was, and why I was in Forks. Every time I was near him I was in danger of loosing my life again. But I didn't care. He was worth the risk.

I got dressed in my new uniform of a plain tee shirt and dark jeans, and ran a brush through my hair, knowing the moisture in the air would just tangle and ruin it anyway. Deciding to change things up that day, I wound my fingers through my hair, and pulled it into a French braid. It took much less time than it would have with my waist length hair. I glanced at the clock again. 5:22 am.

_Pancakes and bacon it is._ I decided as I made my way down to the kitchen. Charlie and I had created some sort of routine around the house, which suited me just fine. I found I was a better cook than I was expecting, so I made the meals and did the grocery shopping and Charlie did all the outside lawn and tree work around the house, and we both did the laundry and dusting and vacuuming whenever either of us had a chance. We weren't a perfect family, but I think I was starting to grow on Charlie, and we both realized that things were better between us than we had planned.

By 6 o'clock sharp, Charlie was ready for work and in the kitchen, and I was putting the pancakes on the table. We never really talked much, Charlie was a man of few words, but today as Charlie sat down he looked at me over his cup of coffee and said quietly "You're doing really well, Bells," I recognized this as Charlie practically saying "I love you" and beamed, knowing I didn't need to say anything back.

By 6:40 both of had finished eating, and Charlie was leaving for work. I cleared and cleaned the dishes and put in a load of laundry before I left at 7:30 for school. It was a Friday and the general buzz of the oncoming weekend was in the air. I sat next to Nicole at lunch and realized that she wasn't so shy if you got her talking on the right subject. Turns out the girl had an obsession with vampires. I smiled and made my input into the conversation telling her how much I loved Buffy the Vampire Slayer. She was becoming my strongest friend here. At least the friend I myself had chosen to make. Mike still followed me around, and Jessica still tried to make herself appear cooler than me.

During biology, I was even graced with a "nice hair" from Edward and almost a smile before the bell rang and we said our goodbyes.

In gym we had moved on to basketball, and everyone had learned to move out of my way if the ball was accidently passed to me. Besides almost knocking out a girl named Michelle, gym was actually going well for me.

On Saturday, I decided to stop re-cleaning my room and re-reading _Wuthering Heights_, which was quickly becoming my favorite book. The sun was actually shining, and the ground wasn't too wet so I took this homework-free weekend to visit the nearest beach. I had told Edward in bio that I loved beaches. For those who aren't very good at geography, Arizona is in the middle of the continent, surrounded by other states, not water. Sure I'd been in pools, but never the beach. Even the two times I'd been to California, I'd been so intent on shopping and stalking movie producers that the closest I'd come to the beach was going on the boardwalk in LA once to buy some cotton candy from the cute vendor.

The drive to First Beach wasn't hard and didn't take too long. As I pulled into the many available parking spaces, I realized that although the sun was out, it was still freezing and not many people were dumb enough to go out to the beach. As I was looking around the scantly filled parking lot I suddenly heard "HEY!" and I jammed on my breaks in time to not run over a dark skinned, longhaired boy.

I turned the truck off, and jumped out, not caring whether I was in a spot or not. There were about a hundred vacant ones; no one was going to complain.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, hurrying to where the boy was. "Are you alright?"

The boy looked me over, more curious than creepy. "I'm fine," he responded, meeting my eyes with his own dark brown ones. They had a sort of gleam in them, like knew something you didn't, or he was about to do something incredibly stupid. I smiled, knowing I already liked this boy. "Hey old girl, good to see you," he said suddenly, and I raised my eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

The boy laughed. "Sorry, not you. The car. It used to be my dad's," he explained, with the trace of his last laugh still etched into his face.

"Oh!" I said and laughed for a moment too. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Bella Swan."

"Jacob," the boy said with his large grin. "Jacob Black."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- I was getting my wig**

**So for those looking at the chapter title and saying "What?" here is a little story. I asked Flightlessbird11 what Jacob should be getting that flew under Bella's car as I was writing this. And she responded with Wig. It was too funny to not include somewhere…so there you go. This chapter is short, but it's just to establish the relationship between Jacob and Bella. Jacob is NOT going to be a bad guy in my story like so many other fanfics, that's what James is for. Jake is going to be her best friend. Because she needs one and I happen to love Jacob. Keep your fangs on, more Edward is coming.**

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short.  
**

***I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They are property of Stephanie Meyer***

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So Jacob Black," I said with my signature eyebrow raise. "Can I ask what you were doing in front of my…your…that truck?" I asked, not really sure what to call it anymore.

Jacob chuckled. "Sorry. I was getting my notebook. I had been attempting to do homework by the water, and it flew in front of your truck. Thought I'd have more time to get it and get out of the way. Didn't count on your iron foot," he smirked, but his eyes still smiled brightly.

"Well maybe next time you shouldn't just assume things. I think you learned a valuable lesson here today."

"Yea. Never trust a girl driving a red pick up truck. She's just out to kill ya." Ouch. Jacob was fast. Talking with him made it seem like we'd known each other five years, not five minutes.

"Armed and dangerous," I said with a shrug of my shoulders. Jacob was flirting with me, and I knew it. I wasn't sure how I felt about that yet.

Jacob seemed to appreciate my humor, and gave me another of his winning smiles. "So may I ask what you came down to my beach for?"

"Oh, _your_ beach?" I asked pointedly.

"Kinda. First Beach is part of the Quileute Indian Reservation, " he explained. He began walking away from the parking lot and my poorly parked car, and without hesitation I followed him towards the sand. I had heard somewhere there was a Native American reservation nearby, and now I knew where.

"That's cool." I said sincerely. "I actually just moved here from Florida. I missed the beach, and this was the first really nice day since I got here, so I took the opportunity to come exploring." It was kinda true. I had never been to a beach and I wanted to explore and experience one alone before I was with people and made a fool of myself.

"Lucky to have nearly killed me then. I happen to know this beach like the back of my hand, and I'm a master explorer of the neighboring woods," he said, almost puffing out his chest to expand his masculinity. I rolled my eyes, and as I did so tripped over driftwood and knocked into Jacob.

Before I could say sorry and right myself, Jacob had steadied me with a laugh and said "You are just trying to knock me over today. Falling over allover the place. Although, I do have that effect on women." He said with a wink. "Real good on your feet, aren't you Bella?"

I smiled and shrugged, knowing the other option would have just been to blush. "I'm a winner," I responded simply.

I spent the next few hours with Jacob, just wasting my Saturday away. We talked about nothing and everything. We discussed school - he went to a high school on the reservation and he was a sophomore - friends- he had known Quill and Embry since he was three, - parents- he also lived with only his father - and books - we both loved Harry Potter. My favorite adult character was Sirius since I had a love for dogs, and Jacob liked Lupin because "Werewolves rock."

By the time it started to become grey again, we had walked all the way from one end of the beach to the other, sat on a damp log for two hours, and than back to my car. After accidently hitting him when I opened my door, he helped my up into the truck and than leaned in the window, a large smile still on his face.

"Thank you," I said, smiling back. "I had a great time today. I'm glad I didn't have to spend it alone."

"Me too." Jacob agreed. "Come by anytime Bells. I'm almost always here. If I'm not," he passed to write something down in the notebook he had rescued from under my car earlier, "this is my address. I'll be in the garage, fixing up more old cars to sell to pretty girls. Hopefully _they _won't try to run me down though."

I rolled my eyes. "Bye Jake."

"Bye Bella."

He waved as I pulled away. It was on the drive home that I noticed three things. 1- He had called me pretty. 2- I had talked with him more today than with anyone in my four weeks here combined. 3- I hadn't thought of Edward once while I was with Jacob. I was pretty sure I had found my new best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Everything happens for a reason**

**So I have decided that anyone who reviews will get a little sneak peak at a chapter that is coming up in the future. And I promise I won't dissapoint. **

**I really like this chapter because it shows that Edward isn't an insensitive prick like he seems at school. Hopefully you will to. It seems that everyone loves over protective Edward, so here ya go.**

***I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They are property of Stephanie Meyer***

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I didn't want to seem like some stalker, so I spent Sunday puttering around the little house Charlie and I shared instead of going back to the beach in hopes of seeing Jake. I wasn't romantically interested in him I was pretty sure, but it had been nice to talk to someone. I was able to be myself without thinking of slipping up every three seconds. Jake was calming, and easy to be around. As odd as it was, I was glad to have almost run him over. Who knows if I would have met him otherwise? If I had just pulled into a normal spot like a good driver, Jake would have continued on his way we would never have even meet. _Everything happens for a reason._ I thought as I made chicken salad for lunch for Charlie and myself.

What was is about Edward Cullen that made me so attracted to him? He was good looking of course, but was that really something to base these feeling of us. He was smart I learned from the lab, but what about movies or music or books? I hardly even knew him. Actually, I knew nothing about him aside from the random gossip I had tuned out form Jessica. Thinking back, I wish I had paid attention to what she was telling me.

"OUCH!"

After the initial shock had worn of, I realized I had made a decent sized gash in my finger with the knife. _Just as I was thinking about paying attention._ I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, preparing myself to look down. I hated blood. I could hardly stand it after seeing my mom get shot, seeing the blood, feeling it spray me in the face. Blood would now always just bring me memories of the metallic smell and taste. Even know, as I inhaled I could smell the sickening, rust smell.

"Charlie…" I cried. I could feel myself on the verge of passing out. My mind was overloading with memories from that horrible day. I knew that my brain was shutting down as a means of protecting me. I heard Charlie thud into the kitchen. My eyes were still closed. I head up my hand, showing him the gash. "Hospital. Now." I choked out.

Charlie didn't hesitate, he grabbed his cruiser keys, and pulled me towards the door, grabbing a paper towel on the way. I finally opened my eyes to avoid falling and doing more damage. I wrapped the paper towel around my finger, which instantly soaked up the blood.

"Charlie…that's really not necessary…" I said referring to the police lights he turned on as he was driving, clearing traffic out of the way. I really didn't want any attention. And sitting in the police cruiser with the lights on in Forks screamed attention.

Charlie ignored me and drove to the hospital in record time. I actually made it all the way there without losing conciseness. I walked into the ER supported by Charlie though because I still didn't trust myself. As Charlie went to the receptionist's desk, I sank into chair, allowed my eyes to close for what I knew would be a long wait. I placed my cut hand, still wrapped in the bloody towel on my lap. I had been in the stiff chair for no longer than five minutes when I heard a panicked voice coming towards me from across the room.

"What happened? Is she ok? Someone get her into a room now." I knew that voice anywhere although it hadn't spoken to me in weeks besides, yes cliché I know, in my dreams. Sue me.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward was standing over me now.

"Go away," I whispered feebly. I didn't want him to leave, but I didn't want him to see me like this either.

I heard a soft laugh. "Still stubborn. And still not wanting my help."

I groaned. I had forgotten how rude I had been the last time he had tried to help me. Fantastic.

"Bells," I heard Charlie call. "They're ready for you."

I opened my eyes for the first time since sitting down, and sucked in a breath. Edward was leaning over me, his hands on either arm of chair, his startling green eyes looking directly into mine.

"Let me help you." He said it softly, in the form of a request, and I wasn't going to turn him away this time. I placed my undamaged hand in his and felt a spark similar to the one I had felt when he helped me form falling in bio.

As he wrapped his other hand around my waist to steady me, I rolled my eyes. "I have a cut finger, I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own."

"I highly doubt that." He said with a smile, although I was sure deep down he was serious. Although I pretended to be annoyed, I was secretly relishing in the fact that Edward had his hand around my waist again. And this time for more than a second.

We followed Charlie down a hallway and into a room lined with hospital beds that were mostly empty. I was about to climb onto the bed when Edward removed his hand from mine, briefly, to place it on my waist as well and lifted me unto the bed.

Sure I was clumsy, but this was ridiculous. "You really don't have to do that." Edward just shrugged, and placed his hand in mine again. I had to look away to keep from staring at the way my little hand fit perfect into his. The wall bored me.

"What are you doing here?" I suddenly asked, turning back to Edward.

"I was helping my father," He said after a moment. "I normally don't come in until much later, but today…"He trailed off, thinking, "but today, I just did." He continued. "I'm sure why. But I guess everything happens for a reason." He smiled that heartbreaking crooked smile of his.

"I guess so." I said with a small smile of my own.

Charlie cleared this throat. I had forgotten he was here. Edward let go of my hand. I sighed. _So much for that._

I jumped as the door to the examining room opened. _Whoa…_ I sighed again, this time for a different reason. Dr. McSteamyDreamyHotpants had just walked in. This man was gorgeous. Almost as gorgeous as Edward in an older man sort of way.

I heard a muffled cough from beside me, and glanced at Edward who had his eyebrows raised. "Bella, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Dad, Bella." Naturally this was Edward's father. Same perfect bone structure. But Carlisle had ice blue eyes instead of Edwards green.

"Hello Bella." Dr. Cullen said looking down at my charts, before looking back at me. He stared for a moment, the same expression Edward gave me when he was asking me questions. But it was gone before I could really comprehend what it meant. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I cut myself." I held up my hand with the bloodied paper towel. From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward roll his eyes at my statement, like he expected no better of me. I resisted the urge to push him and stick out my tongue like a 5 year old.

I tried not to wince as he took the towel away and gently squeezed my finger. "It doesn't look too bad, nothing a few stitches won't fix." He said with a reassuring smile. "I'll be back with the nova cane and the stitches momentarily." I nodded and felt myself paling even beyond my already pale skin color.

"Whoa there Bella. Are you ok?" Charlie spoke up, noticing the color change. "You're looking a little green."

"I just don't like needles," I said quietly.

Carlisle came back, with a small cart of needles and I looked away, preparing for the worst. But than, Edward had his own pale hand in mine again, and he stared into my eyes, and I stared back and the pain wasn't so bad anymore. Nothing was so bad anymore.

All too soon, Carlisle said "All done," and Edward let go again, breaking eye contact. This mood change thing was getting ridiculous.

"Thank you." Charlie said.

"Yes. Thank you," I added, still looking towards Edward while Charlie followed Dr. Cullen out to ask how to care for the stitches and if follow ups where needed.

"Don't mention it." It looked like Edward was going to say more, but instead he just smiled. "And I'm sorry."

Before I had time understand what he was saying and ask him to explain, Edward was up and out of the door. I sat there dumbfounded. I had never been more confused about a guy's behavior.

"Come on Bells," Charlie said, sticking his head back into the room.

"Coming." I hopped down from the examining table and followed Charlie back to the cruiser, pondering what Edward had to be sorry for.

_At least he's forced to be near me again. _ I thought, not sure if it was a good or bad thing that we would be returning to school tomorrow. I guess I'd have to wait and find out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Music brings people together**

**It's true. My best friend Nicole is a music junkie. And obsessed with ****Joshua Radin.**

**BTWS! Alice makes her appearance in this chapter =]**

**Keep reviewing! In fact anyone who reviews will get a rough draft of a chapter to come. I promise it won't suck. **

***I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They are property of Stephanie Meyer***

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The norm at the lunch table had become this:

Mike would say hi, hit on me and I would ignore him.

Jessica would say hi, talk about herself and I would ignore her.

Nicole would say hi, tell me about that weeks play list and I would laugh and have her explain.

It seemed that at the beginning of each week, Nicole would create a play list for each day, describing how she thought it would go, with songs to match her mood. It turned out that she was a huge classic rock fan, and loved the Beatles. I remember the first time I told her I didn't listen to the Beatles. She gave me the same expression Edward did when I first started rambling about water.

"You. Don't. Listen. To. The. Beatles." She said each word slowly as if trying to understand what it was she was saying.

"Well, I didn't live under a complete rock my whole life, I know a couple of their songs, I mean who doesn't, but only the major ones, and I can only name one album, The White Album. You see at my school everyone was obsessed with the Beatles, or at least pretended to be, once that movie Across the Universe came out, and I've never seen it, and I wasn't about to start listening to the music just because everyone else was going on about it…"I bit my lip. I don't think Nicole had taken a breath since I started talking.

I quickly scanned the rest of the play list. "I do like Jack's Mannequin!"

I heard a sigh of relief from Nicole. "I forgive you for the Beatles mistake than. You aren't a total freak." I laughed. "Don't worry. I'll educate you." She put her arm around me and shook her head, as if I was someone to be pitied. I was really starting to like this girl. I rolled my eyes and laughed again.

This weeks play list consisted of a lot of music from a guy named Joshua Radin, who'd I never heard of and The Weepies, one of my favorite groups.

"Nice choices." I said with a nod of approval, as if the music buff really needed one.

"Thanks! I have become recently obsessed with Joshua Radin. He's just so amazing!" She went on to gush about him the rest of the lunch period as I absentmindly scratched my stitches. I promised her I would listen to him and give him a try.

The bell rang and I proceeded to biology, where I wasn't sure what to expect. How do you act around a guy whose father sewed your finger up? A guy who held your hand and looked into your eyes in a way you'd never been looked at before? Is jumping into his lap and kissing him too much?

Deciding to take things slowly, I walked carefully to the desk where Edward was already seated. I placed my notebook on the table, and turned my body to face him.

"Hey again," I said with a small, unsure smile.

Edward looked in my direction, nodded and than faced forward again.

I sat there dumbfounded for a moment. Really? He was ignoring me? Again! But he had held my hand in the ER! He had helped me walk! He had seemed so sweet. I knew I was whining, but I didn't care. Edward was the biggest mess of a boy I'd even encountered.

Defeated, I turned to face the board again, slumping in my seat. I placed my hands on the table and absentmindly picked at the itching skin where the cut was healing.

"Don't play with that," Edward hissed. "I don't need you re-opening the stitches in the middle of class."

I immediately stopped, not saying anything and not looking at him. Two could play that game. I was shocked Edward had noticed, but pleased because it meant he had been watching me.

We sat through class like that. Ignoring each other as best as possible and at the same time hyper aware of the other, taking perfect zombie-like notes. The bell rang, and as per the usual, Edward left the class faster than anyone else.

That night I made steak and potatoes for Charlie and me. He came in from work just as I was taking the steak out, and helped me set the table.

"You ok, Bells?" He asked, putting down his paper and taking an interest in me. I was usually quiet, but I guess I also looked upset too. As much as I hated to admit it, Edward was beginning to really get to me.

"I'm fine. It's just some boy in school." I said cutting my steak into unnecessarily small pieces.

"Boy?" I looked up. I'd never heard Charlie speak so loudly before. "You are here because of some boy in school! You don't need to be running around with another one after what just happened!" I knew it was as close to shouting as Charlie was probably going to get, but it still frightened me that he was getting so worked up over this. "I'm sorry. I just don't want your life to be ruined again."

I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded and chewed my steak. Charlie obviously didn't know what else to say either so he picked up his paper and returned to his dinner. I was so touched by Charlie's outburst. It really showed how much he cared. Although I didn't agree with him, there was something about Edward that made me trust him, no matter how little contact we had.

I didn't voice these opinions out loud, because I didn't want to anger Charlie more. I had a feeling that he had used up his week's worth of speaking and decided to give him a break.

After dinner, I cleared the table and washed the dishes. Than I went upstairs and finished my homework. I couldn't believe it. I used to have some sort of event planned every night of the week last year. I was a good student, but almost always behind on my homework.

_It's amazing how much a year can change everything._ I reminisced while printing out a history paper I had completed. At this time last year I was at the Cheerleaders Formal, making speeches about the up coming year and dancing in my favorite gold dress.

I suddenly felt like crying, which hadn't happened in weeks. It had just really hit me how much had changed. I had no more family. Not more friends. No more parties. No more Lor Geller- Superstar. No more anything. Everything had changed. And I could never get it back.

I went to bed that night, puffy-eyed and exhausted form crying, but I slept for a full nine hours. It was the best sleep I'd gotten in a while. Plus when I woke up, the sun was shining. It seemed that for once the gray was gone, it was would finally be nice out. Granted, the nice weather here was like a winter day in Arizona, but I decided to make the most of it.

I wore a dark blue v-neck shirt that I would have worn at Christmas back home, but was thinner material than other stuff I owned now. I even pulled all my hair up, showing all the blinding white skin on my neck I had tried to hide with my thick hair brunette locks almost everyday.

But I was finding I kind of enjoyed my new look. I mean my skin was clear and clean, and I was finding I looked good in every color I wore. It was much easier to dress when things didn't clash with my tan. I still didn't think I was pretty, but I was getting there.

The morning passed as usual, the only difference being that almost all the students were in shorts and colorful tee-shirts instead of their usual winter clothes and they were all hanging out outside instead of rushing out of the rain and into the school.

"Hey Bella!" I turned and saw Mike and Jess and a few other people all waving at me from some benches by the front entrance. I hiked my backpack further onto my shoulder and made my way towards them from my truck.

"Hey guys," I said, looking over the group that had gathered. "Where's Nicole?"

"She's sick apparently." Mike answered, always the first to be in my good graces. "Did you knew your hair has some red in it?" he moved from one topic right to another without hesitation.

"Apparently in the sun." I answered. The colorists had done a great job, my hair shone in the sun with red highlights that I had never seen before, for lack of sunny days here.

The bell sounded and there was a collective groan across the parking lot. Everyone shuffled inside and out of the sun.

At lunch I felt a brief moment of panic. Without Nicole, I was at a loss of what I was going to do. I relied on her to keep away Mike and Jessica. I gripped my lunch tray tighter.

"Bella!"

I turned. The voice was not one I had ever heard before, but it was friendly. I looked to see one of the Cullen's, Alice I think, sitting by herself to my right. She smiled at me and patted the table across from her as if she had been doing that since school had started.

I bit my bottom lip, but decided it was better than Jessica asked me if I liked her shirt or shoes or new lipstick.

"Hey!" She chirped without a moment's hesitation. I looked at her gorgeous face, and noticed that up close, her pale skin was covered in hundreds of light golden freckles. Her cinnamon stick colored eyes where a bright contrast to her short black hair. She was also dressed extremely well, in clothes that girls at my old school would have been envious of.

"Ummm, hi."

Alice ignored my awkwardness, and just continued talking. "So I'm sorry about my ass of a brother. Edward can be such a jerk sometimes, but don't take it personally. I personally thought he was gay until you came along, but that just goes to show you what I know! By the way, you have fantastic hair! And such a body! I have some clothes that would look just perfect on you. And you're tall enough to where all the stuff that I have to hem, although I have lately just been making my own clothes anyway. I find it's easy when I can create my own colors that way, and than I always have one-of-a-kind stuff. Which is so much fun, who wants to be like everyone else anyway? What kind of music do you like?"

I opened and closed my mouth a few times. I don't think Alice had learned how to breathe. She talked faster than anyone I had ever met.

"I…ummm…what?" I asked.

Alice laughed. "Sorry! Everyone always tells me I have to be more careful, not everyone is used to explosive speaking. I promise I'm working on it. But don't worry, I know we are going to be great friends!"

"You thought Edward was gay?" I finally said, realizing that I seemed to be speaking on delay.

Alice didn't skip a beat. "Oh yes. He had no interest in_ anyone, _and believe me people tried, but suddenly it seems he can't stop talking about you! Emmet and Jasper are ready to kill him, but Esme thinks it's sweet."

"Esme?"

"My mother."

"You call your mother by her first name?"

"Yup!"

"Ok."

Alice laughed again.

"Wait…Edward talks about me?" I was sure I had misheard her.

Alice rolled her gold eyes. "Oh yes. Just the other day, Esme bought some new curtains and all he said was 'That color would look great on Bella.' Than he turned bright red and left the room before Emmet could make fun of him.

"Oh," was all I could say. I was going to go into shock. Edward talked about me! He ignored me at school, but talked about me at home! And he wasn't gay like Alice had thought!

I was about to ask more questions when the blond Hale, the boy…Jasper I think came into the cafeteria and walked right over to Alice, with out so much as a word and kissed her. Normally PDA made me uncomfortable, but the way he kissed her looked like he hadn't seen her in days, and wouldn't see her again for years. It was beautiful, and possibly the most perfect kiss I had ever seen.

I felt bittersweet for a minute, knowing I would never and have never been kissed like that and also happy that Alice had someone to share such a moment with. I had at first questioned the fact the adopted kids and the real ones had been dating each other, but all those thoughts left me seeing Alice and Jasper.

As they pulled away from each other, Jasper said a quiet "Hello, Bella." And than sat down next to Alice, just holding his hand on her thigh and saying nothing the rest of the period. I don't blame him. It was hard to say anything when Alice spoke.

The period passed rather quickly, and Alice made me promise to sit with her again that week. I didn't refuse, I wanted to know as much about Edward as possible.

I entered biology with a new air of confidence, knowing what I knew about Edward, and determined to make him talk to me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-Blue**

**Ok So I uploaded this chapter last week, as some of you noticed, but moments after I posted it I had to take it down.  
My Beta Nicole IMed me immediately saying "YOU POSTED AND I DIDN'T READ FIRST!" Oops. In all honesty, I haven't posted in so long I forgot she wanted to read it.  
But she fixed it up for me and here it is, Chapter 8!**

**I take forever to update. You hate me don't you =[  
I promise to do it more often and without two months in-between. **

***I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They are property of Stephanie Meyer***

* * *

You know that dream that everyone seems to have when they are walking down their school hallways naked? Well I've never had that dream, but walking down the isle in biology to my lab table, Edward made me feel like I was naked, but not in the clothing sense. I don't think he had x-ray vision, but in the way that his eyes penetrated into mine like I was on fire, and his gaze was melting all my confidence and sarcasm. I had nothing to hide behind and there was no way he could look at me like that and not see that everything about me was a lie.

"So exactly what color did you tell Esme would look good on me? I am in need of a new color palate for clothing here," I said casually as I sat down and before Edward could ignore me or make some smartass comment of his own.

If Edward had been drinking something, he would have choked. His eyes looked like they might pop out of his unreasonably handsome head and he made a strange gagging sound, like he was trying to catch his breath.

I faced the board smugly while trying not to smile. It was nice to not be the one embarrassed for a change and based off his reaction I had a feeling that no one ever caught Edward off guard.

Edward kept looking over at me all throughout the biology lesson, but I made it a point not look at him even once. The tension in the air between us was ridiculous and several times I wanted to reach out and punch Edward in the shoulder, while other times I just wanted to reach out and touch his hand. The period seemed to pass quickly and drag on for hours at the same time. Why did he have to make even the simplest things, like getting through a period of biolpgy, so damned confusing?

When the bell rang, Edward didn't do his usual disappearing act. Instead, he grabbed my arm as I got up to leave. It wasn't rough or angry, but it gave me momentary flashbacks to James. I managed not to shake Edward off out of habit, but instead of walking away, I sat back down next to him. I noticed that Edward held on to my arm longer than necessary but he let me go once I was comfortably seated. Mike paused at the door and looked past me, towards Edward with a look of envy, but eventually left for gym with what looked like a heavy sigh.

"Yes?" I asked, my right eyebrow raised as the last students left the room and leaving us completely alone.

Edward just looked at me for a moment, with a small smile. Then after staring at me for what felt like six hours, Edward looked at me and finally spoke. "Powder Blue."

Then wordlessly, but still smiling, Edward got up and left without looking back.

I sat there in my biology seat, motionless and wordless for I don't even know how long. I don't even think I was breathing correctly. It was only when the bell rang that I realized I'd missed gym. I started to laugh. Really laugh, like I was on the verge of faint hysteria.

I wasn't exactly sure what Edward was playing at, but he just sealed his fate with me. I loved a challenge and that's exactly what Edward had become.

I left the empty classroom and joined the throng of students in the hallways who were making their way to the doors and out into the parking lot, relieved to have their Tuesday over with.

As I was about to get into my truck, Jessica stopped me.

"Bella!" She gushed breathless from running, "I was waiting for you after gym, but you never came out and I was beginning to wonder where you were. Then I saw your truck was still here and I knew you hadn't left so I waited and here you are! Anyway," she talked just as fast as Alice only she wasn't as charming as Edward's sister was. Jess continued, "If Nicole isn't sick tomorrow, would you like to come dress shopping in Port Angeles after school with us? The Valentines Day dance is next Saturday and we have to get something to wear!"

"Uhh..sure." If it wasn't for Nicole I would have said no immediately, but I felt bad leaving her with Jess, although she seemed to have gotten along fine before me.

"Fantastic!" She yelled before running back towards her car.

It had been such an odd day.

My thunderous truck roared to life, making the kids hanging out in the car next to me jump, which caused me to smile. I had a sick sense of humor but whatever.

I was still smiling as I pulled out of the spot and got in line with the many cars that were leaving the school. The drive back to Charlie's was fast and I had so much on my mind I wasn't about to make a meal that required too much thought. _Pasta it is._

I set the water on the stove to boil and then started my homework at the table so I could watch the pot. I finished my math homework and was starting on my biology when the bubbles started getting larger. I opened the box of pasta and poured it in.

I had finished my homework and had the table set when Charlie came in. He did his ritual of hanging his coat and his holster on the hook by the door, taking off his shoes and grabbing the paper.

"Smells good Bells," he said making himself comfortable in his chair.

"You always say that," I said with an eye roll as I poured the steaming pasta and sauce onto a plate for him before serving myself.

"Because it always does," he countered, picking up the paper and hiding his face behind it. I finished my dinner quickly, and put my plate in the sink. Charlie stayed seated at the table, still reading the paper.

"I'm going upstairs!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs and into my room, grabbing my pajamas. I showered quickly and than made my way back to my bedroom.

I lay down in my bed, not able to do anything else. I had so much to think about. Why did today mean so much to me? All he did was answer my question. But is was the way he did it. Or was it how he said it?

I felt like screaming. I couldn't make sense of it. I didn't understand why I felt the way I did. _Love has no sense. _Wait, love?! I couldn't possibly love him. Could I? Did I? I didn't know anything about him and he didn't know anything about me. I wasn't in _love_. I was in _fascination_.

I woke up without having even realized I had fallen asleep. My hair dried in an odd way, and I had a crease in my cheek.

_Awesome._

I had more important things to worry about than my face. I needed to find the prefect shirt. I knew I had it somewhere. I started digging through my closet. It shouldn't be that hard to find. I had so few clothes now compared to what I once had.

Of course I found it pushed in the very back of my closet under a box. I shook the shirt firmly, trying to get the wrinkles out. It would do, the shirt didn't matter so much as the condition it was in. It was all about the color.

Powder Blue.

I quickly took off my pajamas in exchange for my much sought after school clothes.

I pulled the pale powder blue shirt over me, pleased as I looked in the mirror. I hadn't worn it since last year so it was snug, but in the most appealing way.

,I wore my hair up again since it had dried so funny, but this time I took the time to really do it nicely. I wanted it to look sexy, but I didn't want to be too obvious about it.

Twenty minutes later. Effortless had never taken me so long. Everything was wrong. It looked like I was trying too hard and came out too fancy. Realizing I would be late for school, I decided just to braid it avoid further frustration.

The drive to school seemed to take forever, in the way that things do when you really want to be somewhere. After several hundred hours of a five-minute drive, I pulled into the Forks High School parking lot.

Mr. Broodypants was standing near his car, parked furthest away from the school. I parked near him, but pretended I didn't notice. I took my time stepping out of the car. I stepped out one leg at a time, trying to draw attention to how long they looked. Right, my legs. Long. I scoffed at the thought and put one foot out slowly, looking away from Edward and his dumb floppy bronze hair…

And stepped into a puddle.

I heard Edward laugh. I resisted the urge to give him the middle finger.

I didn't turn towards him yet, instead I looked down at the passenger seat and tried to will my face to be less red.

"BELLA!"

I jumped. Alice was looking in through the passenger side window, waving and smiling. "I have something for you!" She held up a pair of dark blue, super skinny jeans. I raised an eyebrow. She brought me pants? How did she know? "I bought these, but I've never been able to wear them. Too short. But they should fit you!" She came around the front of the car and towards my open door.

She stopped and looked down at my wet leg, with my foot still submerged in the water. "I think I have shoes too…" She muttered. "Come on!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me from the truck with her free hand, holding her pants preciously out of the water's way with the other.

I saw Edward watching us from the corner of my eye, but I couldn't stop to chat. For someone so tiny, Alice was pretty damn strong. She practically dragged me across the parking lot.

We reached the main entrance to the school and I was pulled past the curious stare of Jessica, the jealous stare of Mike and the small wave from Nicole, who was back at school. I couldn't say anything but I managed an apologetically look at Nicole before Alice and I disappeared inside the front doors of the school. My little fashion pixie pulled me into the closest bathroom and shoved me in a stall along with the pants. She shut the stall door on me.

"Put those on! I'll go get the shoes!"

I heard the bathroom door close behind Alice as I pulled off my damp shoes & socks and pants and held up the pair she had given me. They look tiny and I didn't think I'd be able to fit one leg in there, let alone my waist. I sighed. What choice did I have? As I pulled on the pants, I found they were much easier to wear than expected. Barefoot, and trying to ignore how gross it was, I left the stall and looked in the mirror. Although the pants looked so snug that they seemed to be painted on, they didn't constrict me at all and fit me perfectly. The looked wonderful with my new 'Edward blue' shirt.

The door swung open and Alice, holding a pair of simple black ballet flats, skipped in.

"Oh Bella! They look wonderful! I knew they would. When I bought these I just had a feeling I'd need them one day, and they are just perfect!" I winced a little at her level of energy. "Here!" Alice said as she shoved the shoes into my hands. I slipped them on and looked at my completed outfit. I looked good. Apparently Alice thought so too. She threw her arms around me. "You're just perfect! Edward is gonna flip!"

I realized something as I hugged her back. "Umm Alice? Why did you have my size shoes in your locker?"

Alice shrugged. "Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies." With that she turned and skipped out of the bathroom. I grabbed my old jeans and shoes and we left, and I stuffed the clothing in my locker as the bell rang.


End file.
